


A Different Kind of Failure

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Deepthroating, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Hux, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Seduction, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Top Armitage Hux, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Hux is in utter despair after the destruction of Starkiller base.Ren has found a very effective way to encourage the General.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/157925209008/after-starkiller-base-hux-is-doubting-himself-ren) over at kyluxhardkinks on tumblr. Unbeta'd, please excuse any mistakes!

The view from the shuttle window is filled with bursts of red, orange and yellow—reminiscent of a burning sunset. Hux might even find it beautiful if he wasn’t so crushed, utterly ruined by the destruction of his prized Starkiller base.

He turns his head away from the disintegrating planet as the shuttle takes them back to the Finalizer. Hux swallows harshly against the dread rising in his throat. His mouth is dry, the taste of ash and defeat bitter on his tongue.

Ren shivers next to him, his robes wet and sticky as they cling to his shuddering frame. His face is pale, devoid of color except for the vivid crimson line where a deep gash intersects his face. Ren mutters incomprehensible words under his breath and Hux tampers down the stirrings of self-pity which threaten to consume him whole. Ren needs his assistance, needs to be knit back together from the quivering mess that he’s become. Hux will push away his own dismal disappointment and focus on repairing Ren—the rest can wait.

///

Ren heals quickly. 

He’s back on his feet in less than a week, only a few shiny, fresh scars remain to display his own failures. Hux would like to stand proud and credit himself for Ren’s speedy recovery but he’s certain it has more to with some unfathomable aspect of the Force and less to do with his swift rescue of Ren from that crumbling planet.

Instead, Hux wallows.

Hux’s power is slipping away, like grains of sand through his fingers. He can feel it in the way his officers glance at him in the hall, hear the doubts creeping into their voices as they report to him. All the years of meticulous planning and rising to the top have been swept away. His legacy demolished along with the destruction of Starkiller, his last hopes and dreams disintegrating into mere space dust.

Hux is topping off his glass with a generous helping of whiskey when he hears a disapproving grunt. He turns to find Ren standing in his room, the durasteel doors sliding closed behind him. 

Hux nods his head in greeting—too drunk and miserable to care about the intrusion—and raises his glass, gesturing it towards Ren. “To the my great failure,” he cheers.

Ren’s gaze follows the trail of liquor as it splashes out of the glass and spills onto Hux’s fingers.

“Enough, Hux.”

“Is that a threat?” Hux laughs humorlessly into his drink. “Have you come to take me to Snoke, then? Is the Supreme Leader finally ready to hand me my punishment?”

Ren’s expression remains stoic as he approaches Hux. “No, General.” His imposing figure looms over Hux, his dark eyes glittering in the dim light of the room. “I’ve come to give you your reward.”

“Reward?” Hux snorts. “What reward do I deserve after my impressive failure?”

“You underestimate yourself, General.” Ren’s voice is pitched low, smokey and menacing. “The crew relies on you. Even after these unfortunate events they still admire and respect you.” Hux makes a disbelieving noise but Ren smoothly continues, “Have you lost all sight of the truth?”

Ren’s close proximity is overwhelming, the heat of his body radiates from him in great, hungry waves. Hux clears his throat nervously. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You saved me.” Ren places an overly large hand on Hux’s chest. “Don’t you recall that?”

“I put you in a shuttle,” Hux protests, the tips of his ears turning red. “That’s all.”

“How about when you obliterated an entire system in one swift blow?” Ren’s long fingers toy with the fabric of Hux’s shirt. “You built a weapon beyond anyone’s imagining.” 

“And now it’s destroyed,” Hux mutters, but his breath hitches as Ren’s fingers trail lower.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, General.” Ren’s hand grazes along edge of his sleep bottoms, his thumb dipping under the elastic band. “You’ll build another, one even grander than the last.”

“Ren,” Hux warns, his hips twitching forward of their own accord.

“Don’t you know how special you are?” Ren whispers, his palm cupping the growing erection in Hux’s pants. Hux’s cheeks burn at the unexpected praise, his pulse hammering against his throat. “You radiate power from every single pore.” Hux whimpers at Ren’s words, his cock twitching at the firm caress of Ren’s hand. “Now, won’t you take your reward?”

Hux’s mouth goes dry as Ren steps back, slowly shedding his clothing one article at a time. Ren’s body is strong and firm, his broad chest littered with scars. His legs are long and thick with muscles. Ren’s captivating eyes stay glued to Hux’s the entire time, a glint of challenge sparking in their immense darkness. Hux’s shaky hands reach for his own shirt, pulling it over his head and hurriedly tossing it onto the ground.

This is complete madness and Hux waits for the voice of reason in his head to take over but his straining cock won’t hear any of it. By the time he removes his pants, the fabric sticky with trails of pre-come, Hux is trembling with need.

Ren waits patiently on the bed, leaning onto his elbows and spreading his legs open to display his impressively large dick. It fills to hardness, the swollen tip begging to be tasted.

“Go ahead,” Ren purrs, tugging on the base of his cock in invitation. “Put your pretty lips on it.”

Hux is on his knees and crawling towards Ren before he can think better of it. Later, he can blame this madness on the lingering despair of his failure with the Starkiller base, but for now he _needs_ his mouth on Ren’s glistening cock.

Ren’s fingers thread through Hux’s hair as Hux lowers his head. His mouth opens and tongue darts out to lick drops of pre-come from Ren’s wet slit. The sharp bitterness against his tongue is welcome and he moans in gratitude as Ren’s hips thrust upwards.

“That’s it, General.” Ren’s silky voice floats through the air. “You’re doing so good, your mouth feels amazing.” 

The words settle into Hux’s skin, warm and invigorating as he sucks in earnest, spreading his lips wide to take in more of Ren’s length. He suppresses a gag as the tip hits the back of his throat, swallowing against the rush of saliva filling his mouth. Ren’s fingernails scrape against his scalp, the loveliest gasps and sighs echoing across the room.

“Enough.” Ren’s voice is hoarse as he pulls Hux roughly off his dick. “I want that gorgeous cock inside of me.”

Hux’s dick throbs in agreement and he scrambles to his bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lube from the drawer. Ren is faster, though, and he summons the bottle into his hand, the resulting smack against his palm loud in the quiet of the room. Hux whimpers in appreciation.

Ren holds out the lube, climbing onto hands and knees as Hux anxiously take the bottle in his own hands.

“I want you to fuck me hard, General,” Ren commands. “I want you to show me just how powerful you really are.”

Hux pours the liquid over his fingers, wasting no time in pressing his slick digits into Ren’s tight ass. By the time his third finger joins the rest Ren is pushing back against him, a low whine spilling from his mouth.

“Ren,” Hux murmurs worshipfully, transfixed by the sight of his thick fingers stretching Ren’s welcoming hole.

“Do it,” Ren pants, arching his back in invitation. “Make me feel you for days.”

Hux growls in response, quickly slicking his desperate cock before lining up and pressing inside. Ren is so tight and warm, the pressure is almost overwhelming. Hux can’t help but wonder if perhaps Ren doesn’t do this often—if even at all—and the idea of being the first to breach Ren nearly pushes him over the edge. He casts those thoughts aside, though, and refocuses on the mere sensation of his dick sliding in and out of Ren.

“Does that—” Hux grunts, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in, “—does it feel good?”

“Amazing,” Ren groans, pushing back against Hux. “Your dick feels incredible. Do you understand now, just how powerful you are? How much you’re needed?”

“I…” Hux’s response morphs into a needy moan as his fingers dig into Ren’s hips. He can’t be bothered to be form real words, not while Ren’s greedy ass massages his aching cock.

“So good, you’re fucking perfect.” Ren’s hand reaches beneath him, tugging on his own dripping dick. “Just like that, General. Look what you’ve done, look at the mess you’ve made of me. Gorgeous, perfect specimen.” 

Hux’s head buzzes with the praise, Ren’s words washing over him and spreading sparks of desire across his skin. His veins sing with Ren’s flattery, his pounding heart echoing the thrill of Ren’s encouragement.

“Ren, I’m going to—” Hux’s words cut off as his thrusts become erratic, slamming himself inside over and over again.

“Yes,” Ren hisses, his own hand flying over his dick. “Come for me, General. Fill me up with that incredible cock of yours. Show me just how capable you are. How fucking amazing you are. Give it to me, Hux!” Ren’s body tightens as he spills over his fingers, his ass convulsing around Hux’s cock. 

Hux pumps his hips twice more before he can’t hold back any longer. The tightening of Ren’s ass and the words of praise are far too much and Hux is far too gone. He squeezes his eyes shut and shouts his release, his cock pulsing inside of Ren. He rides out his orgasm with a few more shallow thrusts before collapsing onto Ren’s sweat-slick back.

Hux stays seated inside Ren for a few minutes, too sated to move a muscle. Eventually he pulls out, hissing under his breath as his spent cock drags along Ren’s stretched rim. He waits for Ren to silently get off the bed and redress, for an unspoken agreement to never speak of this night again to form between them. Instead, Ren rolls over and moves closer to Hux. His thick lashes flutter over his dark eyes, tickling Hux’s cheek as he leans forward.

“You were so good,” Ren whispers against his skin. His sharp teeth nip at the edge of Hux’s jaw. “I knew you’d be incredible.”

Hux fights the warm glow expanding in his chest at Ren’s praise but finds himself a victim to its intoxicating pull. He tries to reinforce his walls and use his previous despair as a shield against future disappointments that are certain to come. Despite his best attempts, he fails to extinguish the embers of desire that smolder in his stomach, threatening to burst into giant flames at any moment.

His fingers twitch at his side before he gives in and sinks them into Ren’s thick, messy hair. 

Of all the failures Hux has endured, this one—though likely the most dangerous—will undeniably be the most rewarding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)  
> Find me on [livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/)


End file.
